I Love Bein’ A Turtle
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Izuku, Bakugo, Donnie and Mickey mutate up to be the mean green fighting team in the world of quirks to take on The Foot Clan aswell as the league of villians


UA highschool stands proudly in the middle of the night with spotlights waving around randomly.

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!**

Four dark silhouettes stand infront of a moon on top of one a random building before leaping off it.

**Turtles got it all!**

**1,2,3,4 Turtles!**

Four images of appear. One wears a blue mask with emerald eyes and has freckles in a diamond shape on his face while holding a pair katanas.

The next wears a purple mask while holding a bo staff while also having a backpack slung over his shoulder.

The third wears a red mask along with a set of grenade shaped gauntlets. He has red eyes and weilds a pair of Sais.

The last wears an orange mask and has a pair of nunchucks while standing on a skateboard.

**Mutant chain reaction **

**Turtles**

The blue masked Turtle blocks to attackers with his Katanas then performs a split kick taking them out.

**Never let us down**

**Turtles**

The purple masked turtle drifts around the corner in a green painted dune buggy while smirking giving a thumbs up.

**Ninjitsu Action**

**Turtles **

The red masked turtle flips over a wall then flips again before sending a kick towards the camera.

**It's a shell of a town!**

The orange masked turtle rides on top of a zero pointer robot waving around his nunchucks wildly before the red masked turtle jumps past on a green motorcycle breaking just infront of the robot sideways.

**Turtles Count it off!**

**1**

**Midoriya is always in control **

The blue masked turtle bows in respect before demonstrating his ninjitsu skills with his katanas while All Might in his true form sits beside master splinter observing.

**2**

**The wise guy is. Michelangelo**

The oranges masked turtle sits back eating pizza while reading Hero comics with posters of pro hero's surrounding him including All Might, Endeavour, Mirko and Mt Lady.

**3**

**Donatello he's the brains of the bunch.**

The purple masked turtle works on support items and vehicles with Mei Hatesume helping aswell as making her own "babies".

**4**

**Count on Bakugo to throw the first punch**

The red masked turtle launch's a flurry of punches in kicks into a punching bag before yelling out and setting off an explosion from his hand.

Mickey jumps out doing a front flip spinning his nunchucks while Aizawa flows up behind throwing out his scarf to swing off out of view.

Donnie runs past using his bo staff to jump and kick while Iida runs past with his engines at full speed then performs his own powerful kick.

Izuku does a spinning kick while unsheathing his katanas while Tsuyu bounces off the wall then swings away using her tounge.

Bakugo leaps straight forward while twirling his Sais just as Kirishima crashes through the wall using his hardening quirk.

Uraraka, Momo, Todoroki and tokoyami launch a wave of attacks with their quirks against a mixture of regular street Villians and ninjas.

**I love Bein'**

The four turtles run along leaping and jumping across the rooftops of the mock city.

**I love bein'**

Meanwhile the rest of Class 1A run along the streets below trying to keep up.

**I LOVE BEIN' A TURTLE!**

The four turtles leap out of view.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

Izuku, Donnie and Mickey land at the bottom of the staircase at the USJ running straight forward.

**Turtles count it off.**

Bakugo breaks through the doors in his motorcycle doing a backflip while also flipping off the camera.

**1, 2, 3, 4 Turtles.**

Four images appear. First one of Izuku smiling warmly. Second of Donnie smirking. The third is Bakugo snarling while the fourth and final is of Mickey grinning while sticking his tounge out.

**There's no one better**

**Turtles**

The camera zooms in on a tall building with a figure dressed in black and grey as a samurai with Chisaki and Dabi standing either side of him

**_Watch out for SHREDDER!!_**

The four turtles stand back to back weapons drawn while also standing in their fighting stances.

**They're like no others **

**Turtles **

Mickey skates past in a sewer with Izuku running past grinning with green lighting flickering off him. While Bakugo shoots through using his explosions to fly and launch himself with Donnie doing a wheelie on a bmx bike.

**Those teenage brothers**

**1, 2, 3, 4**

The four turtles land one by one infront of class 1A and the rest of the UA Faculty along with All Might in his muscle form and Master Splinter standing beside him.

**1, 2, 3, 4**

Izuku has green lighting flickering off him again along with red veins flashing across his body as he leaps forward attacking with Mickey and Donnie while Bakugo uses his quirk to explode forward.

**TEENAGER MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!**

(A/N: I've had this idea floating in my head for awhile so decided to write this little teaser to see what kind of response I'd get.

If it comes back as positive then I'll work on it after completing Ninth Inheritor Uraraka.

To explain why or how there's no Leonardo or Raphael is basically in the origin story. The short version is when Bakugo and Izuku we're still very young they came in contact with the ooze and two turtles. The ooze cause them to mix up their DNA and mutates Izuku and Bakugo into turtles while the two turtles gain human traits and some of the two boys personalities mixed hence creating Donnie and Mickey.

I'll go into more detail in the actual story.

So please review and let me know your thoughts. Hell even let me know what I must keep in the story in terms of TMNT universe. This will be set in the MHA universe but I'll probably won't follow cannon with the plot.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


End file.
